


What Are You?

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demons, Fights, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo has been a demon a long, long time.  Nothing seems to surprise him anymore.  Until a human enters a tournament meant for demons and other monsters.





	What Are You?

 

  
  
  


Kuroo had lost count of how many Dark Tournaments he had participated in.  How many he had won until they forced him into retirement.  He didn’t care much about that, gathering a team of fighters was almost as fun as participating.  Searching and hand picking those who would cover each other's weaknesses and boost their strengths.  It was more about strategy.  When he had been fighting it had only been about winning.  There were plans and strategies involved but when it got down to it, it was about power.  Being a top tiered demon meant Kuroo had power to spare.

 

“I hope they both lose.”  Oikawa spat out next to Kuroo from their private booth.  Oikawa’s team had been eliminated surprisingly early, before the finals even had begun.  And by a team spearheaded by a human of all things.

 

The Dark Tournament welcomed all fighters of course.  But when it came to a fighting arena full of demons, demi-gods, and monsters humans mostly didn’t stand a chance.  When Kuroo had first laid eyes on the human, a male in his early adulthood, he had dismissed him as a dead man walking.  He had seen the way the other fighters had eyed him, like a good meal and they were starving.

 

Except they didn’t lose.  They kept winning, scoring higher and higher onto the charts.  Oikawa had cried treachery when his own team had come up against them and fallen short.  His own team consisted of an immortal warrior, a werewolf, a demi-god, and two demons.  Being a Demon King himself, Oikawa didn’t handle failure easily.  Kuroo had cackled even after Oikawa tried to set him on fire.

 

“How does a  _ human- _ ” Oikawa spat out the word as if it was something truly terrible.  “Keep beating everyone?”

 

“The team is solid.”  Kuroo admits with a shrug as he watches the rest of the humans team rush over to him after the fight is finished.  The human is hurt but he’s still standing on his own, which is impressive given that he had been fighting a demi-god who could control the wind.  It had been a long battle, but with three wins on their side the humans team had won the round.

 

“Did you say something Tetsu?”  Oikawa asked sweetly, too sweetly.  He was in a foul temper, which wasn’t too different from his usual temper but Kuroo knew better than to push the old Demon King.  Iwaizumi, his immortal knight, had been wounded during his battle.  Iwaizumi was a warrior, he would be just fine but Oikawa always got into a mood even if Iwaizumi stubbed his toe.  It was a clear weakness that everyone knew about but no one was brave, or stupid, enough to say anything.

 

“I’m going to stretch my legs.”  Kuroo pushed himself to his feet before walking out.  His own team was scheduled after two more fights.  But the past couple days had made Kuroo curious.

 

It wasn’t often that something surprised Kuroo.  He had been alive for centuries now.  It wasn’t just that a human-lead team was making their way through the rankings that surprised Kuroo, it was also who was on the team as well.  How did a human get demons and monsters alike to follow him?  To listen and allow him to lead them?

 

Kuroo stepped into the shadows, letting it pull him into a space that he controlled.  It had been one of his own tricks he had used when fighting, but only as a very last resort.  He didn’t like letting people know everything about him.  He preferred to keep them in the dark.  He had other options to go about doing what he wanted to do.  Truthfully, as owner of one of the teams he wasn’t supposed to have interactions with any of the other teams.  But Kuroo was a demon and he had a hard time following any rules that weren’t set by himself.

 

Finding the human was laughably easy.  It was a bonus that he was alone.  He was sitting in a hot tub.  Even with the dim lighting Kuroo could still make out the bruises covering the mans chest and how stiffly he sat.

 

Suddenly the human sat up a little straight, looking around.  Kuroo found that curious, not even more demons could sense him when he was in the shadow realm.

 

Kuroo decided to step into the room properly just to see what the man would do.

 

“Are you going to try and kill me?”  The human asked after a moment of silence where Kuroo was slowly looked over.  Kuroo took the time to look at the human too.  He was well built, broad shouldered and a defined jaw.  There really wasn’t too much softness in the fighter.

 

“If I wanted you dead you’d already be so.”  Kuroo smirked, trying to get a rise out of the other team leader.  He was once again surprised when the other man snorted before leaning back against the wall of the hot tube.  Kuroo strode the edge of the tube before crouching down.  The fight the man had been in was brutal.  His knuckles had split open and bled at one point.  Kuroo had been a good distance away but he was pretty positive he saw the human spit out a tooth at one point.

 

It was impressive.

 

“What are you?”  Kuroo asked.  The man grinned at him, flashing yes a missing tooth but also it was slightly challenging.  Kuroo liked that look quite a lot.

 

“Sawamura.”  He introduced himself.

 

“I didn’t ask who you were.”  Kuroo reminded him but he was glad for the name either way.  Sawamura.  It was oddly fitting.

 

“I know, I was being polite since you seem to have no manners.”  Sawamura flicked some water at Kuroo.  Kuroo jerked back, shocked before heat flowed through his body.  Not too many people dared to behave towards the demon in such a way.  Kuroo was surprised to realize he liked it.

 

Kuroo stood, striping as he did so.  The human- Sawamura was bare in the hot spring, it only seemed right that Kuroo returned the favor.  Plus he wanted to throw the other man off a little.  Kuroo knew he was lean with muscles.  The way Sawamura’s eyes travelled down the long length of Kuroo’s body meant that Sawamura wasn’t all that unhappy with having company.

 

“Kuroo.”  Kuroo stepped into the water, letting the warmth seep into his body before sitting.

 

“What does the leader of the Nekoma team want with me?”  Sawamura asked.  Kuroo was impressed.  Most fighters didn’t bother to learn the names of those in control of the teams.

 

“I’m curious.”  Kuroo smirked as he pushed through the water towards Sawamura.  Sawamura merely raised an eyebrow at this.  “You reach my age and nothing much shocks you anymore.”

 

“Sounds boring.”  Kuroo can’t tell if the flush on Sawamura’s cheeks is from the heat of the water or Kuroo’s closeness but he’s hoping it’s the latter.

 

“Exactly.”  Kuroo placed his hands on the ledge on either side of Sawamura’s broad shoulders.  The left one was promising to turn an ugly shade of black and purple.  Sawamura’s opponent had really tried to dislocate it after Sawamura had gotten a good hold on the others arm.  “So Sawamura, I ask you again.  What are you?”  Their breaths mingled.  This close Kuroo could see the small flecks of gold and green in the others eyes.  How he had a light dusting of freckles over the apples of his cheeks.

 

“Human.”  Sawamura answered, which was truth enough.  He certainly smelled human but no human could win against demons and gods alike.  No mere human could walk out of a fighting rink with all their limbs attached after fighting a world class fighter.

 

Kuroo took it as an invitation to find out for himself.  So he leaned forward just a little more, let his lips ghost over Sawamura’s.  He gave the other every opportunity to push Kuroo away, to get up and walk off.  But this close Kuroo could feel and smell Sawamura’s interest.

 

Kuroo let his nose brush, feather-light, over the long expanse of Sawamura’s neck.  He felt himself smirk as Sawamura tilted his head, just the slightest bit to give Kuroo easier access.  Kuroo took a deep breath and held it in his lungs for a moment before letting it out, liking the way Sawamura shivered against him.

 

“Spirit Detective.”  Kuroo pulled back as he eyed the man with new appreciation.  Spirit Detectives weren’t humans, especially not living ones.  They would never survive.  How had this one?

 

“Is it a smell?”  Sawamura asked, honest curiosity in his voice.  “I wondered how they always knew.”  Kuroo had heard rumors, of course, about a new Spirit Detective.  There were always new Spirit Detectives.  Demons and the like took great joy in ripping each one apart.

 

A loud knock on the door interrupted them.

 

“Sawamura?  The doors locked.”  A gruff voice called out even as they pulled and yanked on the door.  Sawamura raised an eyebrow at that.  Kuroo just shrugged as he sat back against the opposite side of the hot spring.  “The healer is done with the rest of us, they can see you now.”

 

“I’ll be right out Tanaka, thank you.”  Sawamura called out.  The shuffling outside stopped and Kuroo heard heavy footsteps walk away from the door without further questioning.

 

“How does a human Spirit Detective run a team in an underground fighting tournament full of monsters?”  Kuroo asked.  Even Kuroo had heard of Tanaka, the Berserker demon.  The more his opponents knocked him down, the quicker he got back up and the harder he hit.  There was also a thunder-god on their team.  A Yokai.  A hug bearded bloke who Kuroo wasn’t even sure what he was, but he knew it was something terrible by how hard he put down his opponents.

 

“How about a side bet?”  Sawamura asked, catching Kuroo’s full attention.

 

“That’s against the rules.”  Kuroo grinned as he leaned forward.

 

“So is you seeking me out.”  Sawamura pointed out.

 

“This?  This was an accident.”  They both knew it for the lie it was but Kuroo was all ears for the bet.

 

“If your team wins I’ll tell you whatever you want to know.”  Sawamura said before leaning forward himself.  Kuroo could tell it hurt the human, but he did a valiant job of pretending he was unaffected.  “But if mine wins then I get you.”

 

“Whatever would you do with me?”  Kuroo asked.  Sawamura held up three fingers.

 

“You consult on three cases for me, you have to agree to be helpful and truthful the entire time.”  Kuroo sputtered as he leaned back.  He was naked in a hot spring with the human, willing to give him anything for the bet and he wanted Kuroo’s advice on his Spirit Detective cases?

 

“One case.”  Kuroo argued.

 

“Three.”  Sawamura crossed his arms over his chest.  Both his arms and chest were almost so distracting that Kuroo agreed automatically.  Almost.

 

“Then I want more than just answers if my team wins.”  Kuroo shot back.  Sawamura tilted his head to the side before there was another knock at the door, softer this time.

 

“Daichi?”  A female voice asked, the soft-spoked Yokai that made even Kuroo cringe away from due to her great amount of power.  Oikawa even stepped easily around Kiyoko.  “The healer needs to get to other teams.   Do you need assistance?”  Of course Kiyoko would know that Kuroo was in the room.

 

“I’ll be right now.”  Sawamura stood up and this time Kuroo was sure the flush on his cheeks was due to him and not just the heat of the water.

 

“You.”  Kuroo smirked as he looked up at Sawamura, quite enjoying the view.  “If my team wins I want you.”  Kuroo had done some truly terrible things in his life.  He was a demon after all, and he was centuries old.  But he had never forced himself on anyone.  He was almost positive that Sawamura was as interested in him as Kuroo was in the Spirit Detective.  Kuroo would never demand payment in the form of Sawamura’s body, unless the other was willing of course.

 

“I won’t do anything to harm or hurt.”  Sawamura said stiffly, but Kuroo knew it was an agreement in itself.

 

“See you around Daichi.”  Kuroo grinned as the other man got out of the hot spring and grabbed a towel on his way out.

 

Kuroo thought he might help Sawamura with those cases even if the other man lost the bet.  If just to see him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> KuroDai Weekend  
> Day 1, December 8: Ennoshita Productions  
> Haikyuu Fighter
> 
> Sort of Haikyuu Fighter, sort of Final Quest, sort of a major rip off of Yu Yu Hakusho.


End file.
